vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Boba Fett
|-|Galactic Civil War era= |-|Clone Wars era= Summary Boba Fett 'was a Mandalorian warrior and bounty hunter. He was a clone of the famed Jango Fett and became a bounty hunter after the death of his father at the hands of Mace Windu. He would try and take his revenge on Windu but would ultimately fail. During the Empire's rule, he would often work very closely with Darth Vader and Jabba the Hutt and would even bring the famed Han Solo in carbonite to Jabba. In the Expanded Universe: He would then fall into and escape the Sarlacc Pit and would lead the Mandalorians through the Yuuzhan Vong War and would even train Jaina Solo to be able to kill her brother Darth Caedus. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 9-B physically. 9-A with his blasters. High 8-C with heavy weapons and explosives | 8-A Name: Boba Fett Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Around 36 as of Return of the Jedi Classification: Clone of Jango Fett, Bounty Hunter, human with Mandalorian armor (He's not a Mandalorian) | As before but he's a Mandalorian Powers and Abilities: Peak Human to Superhuman Physical Characteristics, skilled with all sorts of weapons (blasters, knives & daggers, swords, staffs, grenades & grenade launchers, flame throwers, etc), masterful hand to hand combatant, Flight via Jetpack, Energy Projection with different weapons, Explosion Manipulation via Disintegrator and Rocket Launchers, Fire Manipulation via Flamethrower, Heat Resistance via his armor, masterful pilot Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Should be at least comparable to Dengar. Capable of knocking out Kage Warriors, who are capable of matching Dengar in hand to hand combat. Kicked a solid metal door so hard that it was bent out of shape and flew right off its hinges. Ripped off a large alien's arm arm being thicker than Fett's own legs). Small Building level with his blasters (His WESTAR-34 pistols, being heavy blaster pistols, should be this powerful. His EE-3 blaster carbine is more powerful than the standard E-11 blaster carbine favoured by the Stormtrooper Corps and should be overall slightly more powerful than this. A single shot on the highest power setting can vaporize an adult human and reduce them to a pile of "greasy ash" enough to fit in a small jar, a feat which requires roughly 300 Megajoules). Large Building Level+ with heavy weapons and explosives (Is known to make use of Class-A Thermal Detonators and the rockets fired by his jetpack are even more powerful) | Multi-City Block level+ (Capable of damaging Darth Vader's armor, albeit slightly, though Vader wasn't going all out) Speed: Peak Human. Subsonic+ flight speed with his jetpack | Peak Human with FTL reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Wall Class (Should be comparable to Dengar, who has punched an injured Chewbacca right through a wall) | Multi-City Block Class+ (Can match a Darth Vader, who wasn't at full power) Durability: Wall level himself (Can take numerous blow from Kage Warriors, who themselves are comparable to Dengar and can match him in hand to hand combat), Large Building level+ with his armour (Survived a Class-A Thermal Detonator explosion at close range with no notable damage. His armour is made of Durasteel and Beskar, the former being the same kind used in the armour of Darth Vader and on the AT-DP walker, and latter being is even stronger, although the durability of this metals depends on the thiccness of the materials made from them. His armour should be no less durable than that of Dengar) | At least Multi-City Block level+ with his armor (Its material, Duraplast, is more durable than Durasteel, which is the material used for the Star Forge Assault Droids) Stamina: Peak Human Range: Several metres with flame thrower and grappling cable, dozens of metres with blaster pistols and grenades, hundreds of metres with blaster carbine and rockets. Standard Equipment: Fett wore a set of customized Mandalorian armour (made of both Beskar and Durasteel) equipped with a jetpack, ZX miniature flame projector and fibercord whip (which was capable of holding Chewbacca). He also used a wrist gauntlet laser, EE-3 Carbine Rifle, Tenloss DXR-6 disruptor rifle, a mini concussion rocket on his left wrist, Type-12A anti-personnel rockets, Type-12B stun rockets, 1126 rockets and had a Sacros K-11 blaster pistol. He also had a Concussion Grenade launcher | As before and a lightsaber stolen from a Jedi. Intelligence: Very high. Boba Fett is a highly talented and extremely dangerous combatant. He was trained from birth by his father, himself one of the most dangerous warriors in the entire galaxy, and was already highly capable as a martial artist and with all sorts of weapons by the mere age of 10. By the age of 13, he was already at least as skilled as a fully mature Clone Trooper of the Grand Army of the Republic, widely regarded as some of the greatest soldiers in the galaxy, and was as skilled a pilot as Clone Aces of the Republic Navy. He was also intelligent enough to lead and manage his own bounty hunters' syndicate, which included such names as Dengar, Bossk, Embo, and C-21 Highsinger. Weaknesses: None notable | The area of his legs isn't protected by his armor Key: Disney Canon | Legends Others Notable Victories: Predator (Predator) Predator's Profile (8-A versions used and speed was equalized) Lockdown (Transformers) Lockdown's Profile (8-A versions used) Notable Losses: Bulbasaur (Pokémon) Bulbasaur's profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Clones Category:Male Characters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Pilots Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Book Characters